A Third Dimention?
by sailorverystupid
Summary: Everyones favourite supersexy super saiya-jin recieves weeeeeird e-mail and winds up with a weeeeird summary collaborated on by sailorverystupid and EDPTGirl...HUZZAH!
1. Chapter 1

A Third Dimension??????????????  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, who made it, hopefully I don't look like Akira Toryama, being a young, British, teenage girl. ___________________________  
  
Trunks stared balefully out of the window of Capsule Corporation. He was so...so...bored. There was no other way to describe it. He had a HUGE pile of paper work he couldn't be bothered to do, Goten was out of town, he didn't feel much like eating at the moment believe it or not. He frowned wondering what else there was to do, other than giving in to his temptations. He sighed in defeat, he had already gone a week without visiting fanfiction.net and he had thought the habit was broken, aparrently he had thought wrong though. Halfheartedly punching in his password, he slammed his finger down on the enter key, breaking it in half. His eye twitching slowly he asked his secretary over the intercom to order him a new keyboard. After politely enduring the secretary's pointless joke about how she "never knew you were a musician", he turned back to his screen having blown up the intercom. Trunks sighed again, this time in frustration. Why did it take so long to log on to the damn Internet? Kame knows why he didn't just kill himself on the spot, it'd probably be a lot more fun that waiting for an hour for the Internet just so he could halfheartedly get back into a bad habit.  
  
He continued his sighfest as the polite voice of AOL interrupted his depressing, suicidal thoughts  
  
"Welcome to AOL" welcomed the annoyingly chirpy recording, quickly followed by "You have E-mail!"  
  
~Stupid Baka Onna~ Trunks thought, briefly considering blasting the computer into cyberspace. He was thinking too much like his father, it was unnerving. Ignoring the e-mail/s, for now at least, he turned his attention to the task at hand. Moving his mouse up to the favorite places Icon, he chose "fanfiction.net" from the menu, simultaneously pressing the "ent" and "er" keys.  
  
Having waited a least another 3 minutes for the page to load he found that it had stopped working. Again. Trunks roared and incinerated a small bird flying past his office window. He really was acting unnervingly like Vegeta, maybe his saiyan side was coming out, now THAT was a worrying thought. He heard a light knock on the door and clenched his teeth together in ... annoyedness  
  
"Come in" he sighed. The jittering office executive who Trunks vaguely remembered as Jim or Jack or James or something beginning with a J, it didn't really matter, entered the room.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Briefs, sir" he politely smiled. Was this all he came to do? Pester the new owner of Capsule Corp until he suffered a fate much worse than that annoying bird? Trunks didn't say this out loud, maybe he WASN'T turning into Vegeta after all. At least that was a good sign. What he DID say was  
  
"Good morning J...J...Juuuuuuuuuuuh little help?" the man was obviously attempting to smirk at him, Trunks mentally laughed at him. /Even I could beat that/ he thought  
  
"My name, ~ sir ~, is Apollo" Trunks snorted and the sides of his mouth twitched upwards slightly. Ignoring the suppressed amusement of his employer, the executive, Apollo, continued  
  
"and the reason I came to see you is that there is a burning bird on the ground outside and I as well as all your employees know that you love all living creatures, yet we are all quite certain that you killed it" /why does this remind me of Sherlock Holmes? 'elementary my dear Watson'/ Trunks mentally joked  
  
"It's not a crime" He retorted  
  
"It's not YOU" Apollo stood his ground  
  
"And it's not anything to do with you" Trunks countered. Apollo's voice grew sickly sweet, to the point where it was annoying "I'm just ~ worried ~ sir, its very unlike you and I was merely inquiring after your health". Then it happened, Trunks snapped  
  
"Get. Out." he snarled  
  
"But sir I..."  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"But....."  
  
"FOR YOUR SAKE, MY SAKE, AND KAMES SAKE LEAVE THE ROOM NOW!" Apollo left the room, now, very quickly.  
  
Trunks REALLY had to let off some steam. Launching himself through the open window, he flew to a field where he turned himself into a Super Saiya-jin (Level 4, which he had attained whilst training with Vegeta) and actually rose up to the next level through pure anger. /Maybe today hasn't been so bad after all/ he reflected, right before he fainted from lack of energy.  
  
___________________________  
  
He woke up to find that he was cold and couldn't see. Raising his power level to a point where he could just about make things out in the gloom he noticed that some kind soul had given him a coat, a big, heavy anorak draped over him so he wouldn't freeze to death. It was now slightly singed and, assuming the owner wouldn't be wanting it back, he finished the job. He also noticed that he had obtained a small collection of coins from the various people trekking through the field that day, one of which was a Euro, which he stared at with interest. There was a small circle of unmown grass around him, but the rest of the field had been mown. Trunks felt like the guy in the old story his mother told him when he was just a chibi; about the man who fell asleep for a hundred years and found, on waking, that everything had changed. While Trunks didn't think he had been asleep for quite as long, he still got the unnerving sensation that everything was different. He flew off to Capsule Corp., if not just to find out the time, only to find when he got there that the computer in his office was still on, and he was still logged on to the Internet.  
  
While the second didn't bother him in the least (he had enough money to keep the Internet running non stop for 50 years with the most expensive company around if needed) he just didn't like the sight of a computer which was on unnecessarily. Flying back through the still open window and seating himself at his desk, he moved the mouse to log off the Internet. His eyes flickered momentarily to the opposite side of the screen as he did so and he noticed the bright red sign signifying that he had e-mail.  
  
He clicked on the link to see that he had 7 e-mails, 5 of which were from rival companies from all around the globe, which he deleted immediately. One was from MysteryMan@cc.com, an address he didn't recognise, but he figured it would be an employee, maybe that Apollo guy. The other was from Big_Male_Flirt@sailormoon.com. GOTEN!!!! Trunks' face split into a wide grin and he felt happy for the first time that day. Despite his loyalty to his friend, he opened the other e-mail first, curious as to what it was:  
  
Dear Mr. Trunks Vegeta Briefs,  
  
I am sure you are not only extremely busy, but extremely bored. It is for this reason that I think you should walk 4 long paces northward from the tallest tree in the forest at dawn. Bring some senzu beans  
  
Well that was the strangest e-mail Trunks had ever got. He went on to read Goten's e-mail, It was pretty boring. Basically it was a description of his day, and detailed descriptions of every girl he saw during it. Even the fat, screechy neighbor! He wrote out a reply:  
  
Goten, Dude, though its nice to hear from you I DO NOT want your life story. So... Today I killed a bird out of sheer frustration and attained level 5 (not because of the bird), but then I fainted in the middle of a field and people gave me money. I got the WEIRDEST e-mail EVER, oh, BTW, if I'm not here when you've got back tomorrow, don't send out a search party, I'm probably not dead, but don't ask mom where I am, u know my mom... but if I'm not back within 2 weeks u should maybe start collecting Dragonballs. Have fun man  
  
Friendly love from Trunks  
  
__________________________  
  
Trunks watched the day dawning and took first one step...  
  
*Bulma's eyes snapped open  
  
Then another...  
  
*Vegeta opened his eyes  
  
A third  
  
*Bra sat up in bed, drenched in sweat  
  
And the fourth, final, decisive step  
  
*Goten immediately started crying for no reason  
  
Trunks was flying into blackness, well, not so much flying as falling upwards. He had no control over where he was going at all. He stopped panicking - whatever happened next was beyond his control and calmly he checked his pockets to make sure he had his senzu beans, and his wrist glad that he was wearing a communicator ( he had dug it out from his underwear drawer when he got home, just in case) when he thought that he would be spiraling into nowhere forever, he abruptly came to a jerky halt /I guess this is it/ he thought.  
  
With considerable resignation, the purple haired Saiya-jin opened the pale blue orbs that were his eyes... And blanched 


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so I got no reviews...It's not the end of the world *world blows up*  
  
*Sophie emerges, charred, from wreckage* I don't own Dragon Ball Z, I DO own My 2 cats, My sister, and Myself. Who thinks I should put Bardock in this?  
  
_____________________________  
  
A Third Dimension?????????????  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Having calmed down, Trunks looked around him, well this was certainly...strange. Everything was somehow...bulkier than he was used to as if there was some extra...oomph. He gave up trying to explain the inexplicable and walked towards the small patch of weak light signifying a door. In the light coming through the opening he could make out a light switch on the wall. He flicked it.  
  
Looking around again, he noticed a small cat sleeping on the sofa, totally stretched out and really fluffy, giving the illusion of adorable cuteness. He touched it. It gave a start and woke up. Trunks jumped as it gave him a glare that could rival Vegeta, before pressing a few buttons on his Transmitter watch. Bulmas sleepy face flickered into view. Trunks watched as her crystal blue eyes widened and she gave one of the loudest, eardrum bursting shrieks the world has ever known.  
  
"Ooooowww, Stopitstopitstopit" Trunks begged "What's up anyway?"  
  
"Kame knows where you are, for a start" Came his mothers snappy reply. Having recovered from her mystifying screaming fit, Bulma had started on the nagging . Ignoring her and rolling his eyes, Trunks found some envelopes on the radiator  
  
"Oh Dende sama." he stuttered "I'm in Kent, in England"  
  
"Well that's not too bad" Bulma sympathised, softening her tone slightly "Lots of stuff to do in England, but what I'm worried about is that you seem to have 3 dimensions" Trunks looked himself over. This wasn't so bad, he figured it made him look more muscular. Still flexing, he looked to his left. The cat hadn't stopped glaring. He was REALLY starting to hate that baka neko! "Hey Mom" he started "Could you put dad on?" He was a man with a plan. Which Bulma immediately started to ruin.  
  
"Well it's kinda 5:15 A.M" she started  
  
"No need Onna, I woke up with your scream, whaddya want brat?" came his fathers inexplicably British tinged voice from offscreen  
  
"Do you think you could glare at this cat for me?" He asked, Careful not to say please, he knew how to treat his father- say please and you are branded as a weakling, a disgrace to the Saiya-jin race. A lesson he had learned all too well at age 10.  
  
"YOU WOKE ME UP SO I COULD GLARE AT A CAT????" His father's angry voice broke him from his reverie  
  
"Well, yeah. Who knows, it could be Cell" he lied blatantly  
  
"All right" Vegeta sighed, giving in easily if not just to get some sleep "but Cell was a lizard you dumbass"  
  
"Actually Cell was an android" Trunks informed his father, basking in his victory. He turned his transmitter to the cat and there was a gigantic shriek from its general direction.  
  
"WHAT THE HFIL KINDA CAT IS THAT??? IT'S...IT'S AAAAAAARGH" The cat walked calmly away from the gibbering 2 dimensional man on the watch. Sighing Trunks turned off the transmitter. He curled up on the sofa and went to sleep silently  
  
_____________________________  
  
Sophie (a.k.a. sailorverystupid) was sitting at her computer, she had stayed up all night writing the fifth chapter of her favorite fic so far, Legacy. She was approaching the bed, dragging her feet to a point here she was pretty much shuffling across the floor, when she heard a muffled small shriek, mildly worried, yet insatiably curious as to what it was, she slowly made her way downstairs, having n the way picked up the only tennis racket she owned. On the ground floor, at the bottom of the stairs she found the smallest of her two cats, giving her the usual glare. Sighing, she picked him up.  
  
"Hey there Scruncher" she greeted "Have you been scaring away the Burglars?" She crept quietly into the living room, her mini tortoiseshell tiger still in her arms. Her eyes widened as she stared at the purple haired vision currently sleeping peacefully on her sofa looking for all his worth like a grown up cherub. /He.no, it can't be. He can't exist, but I want to believe it so much/ she found herself praying that this vision of perfection.of glory, was no vision, but delightful reality. "Tomorrow" she promised herself in a whisper "Tomorrow I find out, tomorrow I will know for certain"  
  
She realised she was choking the cat in her vicelike grip and with all the fluency of a rusty mechanical doll she put down the cat in her arms. Scrunchie gave her one of his smirks and left the room, pretending like nothing had happened, waving his tail smoothly behind him. Before settling in his cubbyhole under the stares and washing embarrasedly.  
  
Sophie flubbed out on the broken chair, facing Trunks, waiting for him to wake up and explain what in hell he was doing here. She had planned on waiting up, but lack of sleep caught up with her and she drifted into a dreamless slumber, anticipating the next day 


	3. Chapter 3

1 review is better than no reviews...*sighs*  
  
I don't own Dragon Ball Z, I DO own My 2 cats, My sister, and Myself. Who thinks I should put Bardock in this?  
  
Bardock: ME!!! ME!!! I do!!  
  
sailorverystupid: You don't count  
  
Bardock: Oh. *looks dejected* on with the story then sailorverystupid: *sympathises* would you like to do the disclaimer Bardock- chan? Bardock: *sulking* No Disclaimer, no one owns me, specially not Stinky Smelly Sophie sailorverystupid: *bursts into tears* ________________  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He had a sharp pain in his neck and a dull ache in his back.  
  
"It's about time you woke up" came a voice from the other side of the room. Looking to where the voice was coming from, he saw that a girl was staring at him.  
  
"Eep" he said unlike Goten, he never had a clue what to say to strange girls. "ummmm....hi?" he figured that would be safe hopefully this girl was as shy as he was -he was wrong  
  
"Hi" Said Sophie "now what in Kame's name are you doing here?" Trunks was thinking about how to reply without sounding like a drunk prat when he was interrupted by a little girl walking into the room /saved/ he thought, she looked to be somewhere around 4 or 5 years old, with Dark blonde hair the same colour as her sisters and big eyes, a shade somewhere between green and blue, with a bit of brown thrown in.  
  
"Hiyo Sophie Dophie Doo" She greeted. /What kind of a mad family is this??/ Trunks wondered  
  
"Hi Linfa, sup?"  
  
"BIRDS!!!!!" Cried the annoying infant.  
  
It was then that Linfa noticed Trunks, sitting on the sofa, staring at the two in something akin to shock.  
  
"Oooooooooooo" she said, coming over and sitting on his lap "You are PRETTY" Trunks was aghast at the new revelation. He was PRETTY??? PRETTY???. He was mortally offended. His honor was hanging by a thread due to one small, annoying chibi. Almost as if she had read his mind (or his face) The girl across from him said "she doesn't mean it like that, she means it like handsome or something" under her breath she muttered "built like a brick wall" Trunks, with his Saiya-jin hearing, obviously heard that and blushed furiously. Sophie rolled her eyes, currently a dark green, and started on the introductions:  
  
"My name is Sophie Kear, This" she said, pointing to the bubbly kid bouncing up and down on his lap "Is Linfa, my sister"  
  
"I pity you" Trunks sympathised. Linfa stuck her tongue out at him, but countered it with a big squeeze. Trunks was extremely uncomfortable, and embarrassed. The little kid was surprisingly strong. Sophie caught the expression on his face  
  
"Yeah, she could almost pass for a Saiya-jin at times, ne?" Trunks nodded furiously before the full realization of what she had said sunk in. The girl knew about Saiya-jins??? Pushing this interesting information to the back of his mind he found there some age old iota of courtesy which told him to introduce himself. He opened his mouth, but once again was interrupted, he wondered with some amusement if he would get a chance to say anything at all, apparently not.  
  
"Linfa?" Sophie said "stop jumping now, you know what happened last time you jumped on daddy"  
  
"Oh yeah" she said "He turned all red and stiff and he didn't say anything for aaaages. It was funny" Sophie smirked- /now THAT was a smirk that even Vegeta would be proud of / thought Trunks. "Yes, it was, now, the man you're jumping on is called Trunks Vegeta Briefs, and Sophie wants to ask him a few questions about why he's here" Briefly wondering how the girl knew his name, Trunks dismissed this fact as another ingredient in the cooking pot of information the girl knew about him, which, he nervously noted, was getting rather full. And he answered the question she had asked. "Well," he started "It started off yesterday, when I was having a really, really bad day." and he started to explain yesterdays events to her. When he got to the point about getting to level 5, Sophie's eyes widened "You got to level 5?????" since when did you even get past Super Saiya-jin in the first place??" This was unnerving. the girl knew too much about him, he'd have to ask about it later, meanwhile, he continued. When he got to the end of his tale, she opened her mouth. /She did that way too much/ Trunks reflected.  
  
"Wow. That IS a bad day, except for getting an e-mail from Goten" Her eyes glazed over, her mouth hanging open slightly, she reminded Trunks of the way Goku looked at food "So anyway..."she continued, snapping out of it, "I have three questions, first of all... Later, can I see you powering up?... you're so gorgeous when you do that"  
  
"Ummmm....sure" Trunks answered, uncertain as to quite how she KNEW what he looked like when he powered up, but mentally adding it to his tally of personal things she wasn't supposed to know about him, but did anyway. He realised that she was continuing and he wasn't paying any attention "I'm sorry, could you repeat that, from the beginning please?" he asked  
  
"OK sure, I said, second....Are you Mirai Trunks or GT Trunks?"  
  
"HUH???" What the hell was she on about?  
  
"Ummm... lemme rephrase that, are you a fighter or are you president of Capsule Corp.?"  
  
"I'm President of Capsule Corporations" He answered, trying not to think about how she knew so much about him "But I like to Spar"  
  
"Okay, and lastly, could I possibly take a look at your transmitter please?" Trunks nodded, mutely, and handed it over, hanging over the back of her chair, the small annoying chibi still in his arms.  
  
Sophie fiddled with the buttons and dials on the transmitter a bit until Bulmas face again appeared on the screen. She shrieked again, causing Sophie, Trunks and Linfa to wince  
  
"What's up Bulma?" came a voice from offscreen  
  
"What's Goku doing there?" Sophie asked. Bulma calmed down a bit at the revelation that the new girl at least knew of them and appeared to be friendly  
  
"He's waiting with us for Goten, speaking of which, he's coming now"  
  
"Don't turn off the transmitter" Sophie instructed "I need to talk to him" Bulma sighed in resignation  
  
"Sure, Why the hell not?" A while later, Goten's surprised face appeared on screen  
  
"Tru - AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" he screamed  
  
"Must everyone scream when they see me??" asked Sophie "It doesn't exactly build up my self esteem  
  
"Yeah, Mom screamed when she saw me too" Trunks admitted  
  
"Trunks, buddy? That you?" Goten asked  
  
"Hai" Trunks confirmed  
  
"HEY!! Weird, Freaky 3D girl? could ya turn the transmitter a bit?" It took Sophie a few minutes to register that he was talking to her. When she did, she passed the transmitter back to Trunks. When she felt Trunks take the transmitter, she was extremely satisfied to hear a small scream from Goten and a giggle from Linfa, who was still holding on to Trunks' neck  
  
"You're...You're...A Freak!" Trunks laughed  
  
"No, I just have a bit of Depth to me, I like it. What I don't like, however, is THIS" he said, poking Linfa in the side and causing her to giggle  
  
"She's starting to grow on me though" he admitted, hugging her. /`some girls get all the luck/ Sophie thought, wistfully  
  
"Welcome back, sorry I couldn't be there" Trunks said  
  
"Not your fault you got sucked to the other side of the world and turned into a freak" Trunks rolled his eyes  
  
"I am NOT a FREAK Goten, and I'm not JUST on the other side of the world, I'm in an alternate dimension, now, Sophie wanted to talk to you."  
  
"That the female freak?"  
  
"SHE IS NOT A FREAK" Trunks exploded and Sophie's internal organs did a bellyflop.  
  
"OKAY, Okay, Chill" Goten said "What, do you have some kind of crush on her or something?"  
  
"No." Trunks denied, going red. She took the Transmitter from him and gave Goten an evil death glare. Goten screamed again  
  
"AAAARGH! SPAWN OF VEGETA!!!!" he screamed  
  
"If I was the spawn of Vegeta, I would '~ like ~' my own brother...so I think not, ne?" Trunks was choking behind her, whether from finding out that this girl had a crush on him, or from the small chibi still squeezing him like an orange, she didn't know. "So anyways Goten, I'd suggest that you start collecting the dragon balls around now, okay? Byeeee" and she turned off the transmitter.  
  
Looking at Trunks, who was still red, she prised her sister off him.  
  
"I don't suppose you have any clothes?" she asked. Not trusting himself to speak, Trunks shook his head. Sophie grinned, an eeeevil glint in her eye  
  
"SHOPPING!!!" she cried, running upstairs. Trunks sighed and followed her, dragging his feet  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

2 reviews for 3 chapters??? Is it that bad?? *cries*  
  
I don't own Dragon Ball Z, I DO own My 2 cats, My sister, and Myself. I repeat, WHO THINKS I SHOULD PUT BARDOCK IN THIS?  
  
Bardock: *jumps up and down with hand in the air* sailorverystupid: *sighs* you just DON'T get it, do you?  
  
_____________________________  
  
While Sophie was looking in her drawers for some clothes to wear out and some money, Trunks had a look around her room. It was messy, REALLY messy. There were pictures and clothes strewn out everywhere. Bending down, he picked one up, it was a picture of a super Saiya-jin Goku, in the middle of Chi-Chi and a super Saiya-jin Gohan, the background said "Dragon ball Z" and there were Dragonballs dotted around it. Trunks looked at Sophie questioningly.  
  
"I give up, explain...PLEASE" he pleaded  
  
"I like to draw" Sophie answered, as if that answered everything. Trunks gave up. He figured she would probably explain what was going on sooner or later. He was getting kinda bored of watching her pick out clothes though, and so turned to the huge 19-inch monitor behind him "May I borrow your computer?" he asked, then without waiting for an answer he was on the Internet, surfing the information super highway. He typed in 'fanfiction.net' or at least started to, but the browser found it automatically. "So ff.net is inter-dimensional, huh? that's cool." From the other side of the room, Sophie called  
  
"You on ff.net? Do us a favor, check out my stuff...I'm totally desperate for reviews" Trunks rolled his eyes. Already this girl was beginning to annoy him. And he couldn't imagine going on a shopping trip with her without arguing several times-at least. Out loud he asked  
  
"Sure, what's your username?" while going to the directory  
  
"Sailorverystupid" Sophie replied "no capitals, no spaces" /great/ thought Trunks. /Now that's just great. First I'm having a bad day, then I'm turned into some 3d freak, then I miss Goten's arrival, not to mention being attacked by a vicious Vegeta cat I'm plunged into the other side of the earth with no clothes, now I have to go shopping with a ~girl~ and my favorite ff.net Authoress turns out to Be the most annoying person in the world./  
  
"Sorry to say this," he said, "but I've already reviewed every single one of your stories" Sophie looked up in surprise  
  
"So you would be the ever elusive Trunks then?"  
  
"Well how many guys named Trunks are there?" he replied short-temperedly  
  
"Only you, but there's a thousand, thousand people who would kill to be you" Trunks was beginning to get worried  
  
"Why, I have the most boring life in the universe" he lied quickly  
  
"BORING?!" She exclaimed "No way, god, you were fighting Buu at the age of 8! Super Saiya-jin! Kame, even Goku couldn't do that! Don't lie to me about your life mister, I know more about you that YOU do." Trunks blinked, taken aback by this show of anger "Sorry" Sophie apologized. "I just hate being lied to" Trunks nodded in acknowledgment  
  
"Well since you know so much about my life, tell me why I've been so grouchy lately" he challenged  
  
"I would have thought THAT was obvious" Sophie replied, walking over to him, pile of clothes in her hand. Showing him the clothes, she asked "What do you think?". Trunks just shrugged, trying to figure out what she meant by obvious. Leaving him to think, she bounced out of the room to get dressed.  
  
Coming back later, she saw that Trunks had given up trying to think about why he was grouchy and was reading the chapter of legacy she'd just put up. Turning as she walked into the room, Trunks said "I wish I could think like you" Sophie replied  
  
"I wish I could fight like you. I'd so love to fly. I figure it'd be soooooo cool. So have you figured it out yet?"  
  
"Nope, still thinking. If you give me a clue, I'll teach you how to fly"  
  
"You know, I'd have told you anyway. But, hell since you offered" She grinned, reaching over him and typing "Moon Calendar" into the browser. Pressing enter, she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Full moon" she said, pointing at the screen "Saiya-jin" she finished, pointing at him "Demi Saiya-jin anyway" she added thoughtfully "It has the same kinda effect"  
  
"Please explain how you know so much about me" he begged "it's so strange" Sounding slightly sympathetic, Sophie said  
  
"It's probably best just to show you, later. Meanwhile-shopping. Now" Trunks sighed and waited while she put her coat on. Having done so, she twirled on one foot.  
  
"Do I look OK?" She asked. for the first time, Trunks actually looked at her. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, one strand free at the front. Her eyes, now a grey-green colour sparkled behind small oval glasses framed by thin green metal. Her long black coat was fastened by one button, showing her grey top with a Japanese figure drinking something from a bottle. Her black jeans, very flared, pooled around her feet, swishing as she turned. The whole effect was quite breathtaking. Trunks nodded, mutely. They stepped out of the door and walked into town  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... I have yet to take a guy shopping, but if I did I should imagine it would be something like this.  
  
Bardock: *quails in fright* sailorverystupid: *laughs evilly* Lets go shopping Bardock. _____________________________  
  
Trunks was pasty white. They had been shopping for 3 hours straight and had only bought 2 outfits, there was just nothing there that he liked, and this Sophie girl was really testing his patience.  
  
"Well what DO you like then?" she demanded  
  
"Clothes in which I feel loose and free, clothes that allow me to MOVE" he repeated for the seventeenth time. Sophie rolled her eyes, but mid-roll they widened.  
  
"Hey Trunks-" she started. Ignoring his exasperated look, she went on "Do you have a mobile or anything with you?" Trunks reached silently into his jacket, to exhausted to argue or even question. Sophie quickly dialed a number and someone picked up on the other end  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"Hey Bex"  
  
"Oh hi Sophs"  
  
"Hi, look I have a small problem here"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, you know DBZ." Becky sighed  
  
"What" she said flatly  
  
"You know Trunks"  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"I believe you described him as 'angry looking'"  
  
"They're all angry looking"  
  
"The guy with purple hair"  
  
"Oh yeah, him"  
  
"Well he kinda got zapped onto my sofa and I'm tryin' ta buy him clothes but he's SO PICKY. Couldya give us a hand?"  
  
There was silence on the other end before  
  
"Ha bloody ha, whose mobile are you wasting?"  
  
"His, look if you don't believe me, meet me outside 'Birthdays' in 15 minutes" another sigh  
  
"Why not? I may as well get some shopping done too"  
  
And so, 15 minutes later they met outside the card and gift shop, Trunks with a bored look on his face, Sophie with one of impatience, and Becky of disbelief. The latter spoke first;  
  
"Okay, so you found some guy in a gym and dyed his hair, fine, funny joke"  
  
"Look, your whining is giving me a headache and my temper is coming to an end, if it helps I will openly admit that I am Trunks Vegeta Briefs, but the question of my identity isn't the major issue, the main point here is that I have NO clothes other than these and I don't know where to LOOK!" Becky shut up.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping and by 4:45 PM they had bought a further 3 outfits and a suit, because Sophie insisted on seeing him in one. She smirked as she remembered that experience  
  
****************flashback****************  
  
They were in yet another clothes shop, this one filled with racks of grey and black, jackets and trousers. And some shirts further down. At the moment Trunks was in the changing rooms  
  
"I'm not coming out" he declared  
  
"Why not?" Sophie whined  
  
"I look like a complete and utter PRAT!" he answered. Sophie laughed  
  
"Well at least I get the chance to see you looking anything less than flawlessly perfect" Silence followed where Trunks was either blushing or trying to figure out what she was on about. The silence was broken when Becky exclaimed that her personal feeling was that he looked like a prat anyway, "An angry prat" as she put it, and Trunks came storming out of the changing rooms in a fury  
  
"Well now I look like a VERY angry prat" he raged. Unfortunately the only reaction he got from his observations was laughter, lots of laughter. After a while he began to see the humor and laughed with them. After they were out of breath from about 5 minutes of non-stop laughter, they started shopping again, this time deliberately looking for ridiculous clothes, they only stopped when a shop assistant came in to announce that there were 10 minutes to closing time and almost fainted in shock as the woman, who was around 50 years old, beheld Trunks in a loud orange and green Hawaiian shirt and lime green denim hot pants complete with straw sandals and big, black sunglasses. After that they stopped shopping.  
  
****************end flashback****************  
  
Sophie laughed again at the thought and Trunks furrowed his brows in concern at her seeming madness, however, since Becky was just walking along looking as if nothing at all was happening, he assumed it was a common occurrence.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me" he admitted. Sophie started in surprise  
  
"And there was me thinking I never ceased to annoy you and you come out with something like that!" Trunks smirked. He was starting to like this slightly annoying girl and beginning to consider her to be a friend of sorts. Becky broke the silence in which they walked home  
  
"I've come to a decision," she announced ominously "I have decided that until it is proved wrong I will call you Trunks, but if you're not, well, the phrase 'on your head be it' comes to mind" Trunks smiled,  
  
"Good," he said "So glad you're gracious enough to call me by my name" he laughed good-naturedly.  
  
Sorry, I got totally stuck on this and have no Idea what's gonna happen next, any Ideas from the.what. PERSON that reads this? 


End file.
